fanrafandomcom-20200213-history
Trophies
This page is obsolete. Please go to the Fanra's EverQuest Wiki (http://everquest.fanra.info) Trophies page for the current information. Trophies are items that can be placed in a house or guild hall. Some trophies grant benefits when activated using tribute. There are two main types, Personal and Guild. Personal trophies are placed in your house or on your housing plot and use your personal tribute when active. Guild trophies are placed in your guild hall or guild plot and use the guild tribute when active. Trophies may be managed through the Plot Items window (Inventory, Plot Items). Tradeskill trophies are entirely different. Personal * Trophy of the Fearful Forest: Maximum benefit - 150 Hit Points and 45 Poison Resist. Guild Guild trophies were introduced with the Veil of Alaris expansion. There are two types of guild trophies. One type has no benefits and is just a token of victory. The other type also grants opted-in guild members benefits when it is activated with guild tribute. Up to four trophies may be active at the same time. The naming system for trophies is confusing. Some trophies with the name "Trophy of ___" have benefits and others do not. Trophies with the name "Empowered Trophy of ___" have benefits but the benefits are listed in the tribute window without the "Empowered" in the name. Some raids will randomly drop either a regular (non-Empowered) trophy with no benefit, or an Empowered one with benefits. No Benefits * Trophy of Hardened Steel- Raid Expedition: Illdaera's Vengeance (VOA) ** 250 HP, 50 AC, 20 heroic strength * Trophy of Icy Shielding - Raid Expedition: The Defeat of Prexus (VOA) ** cold resist cap 5,mitigate 1% spell damage(up to 500 point) * Trophy of Order and Law - Raid Expedition: The Order of Three (VOA) ** ?? * Trophy of War and Flame - Raid Expedition: The Herald of Oratory (VOA) ** 350 hit points, 1500 more unconsicious HP * Trophy of the Ravenous Beast - Raid Expedition: King of the Beasts (VOA) ** 2% increase in weapon haste,incoming spells can do up to 5% more damage Benefits Veil of Alaris Non-raid obtainable * Trophy of Expanding Life - Reward for completing all kill tasks, partisan tasks and both missions in the Valley of Lunanyn. ** 350 Hit Points, 1500 more unconscious Hit Points. * Trophy of Foresight - Reward for completing all mercenary, partisan and group tasks for Rubak Oseka, Temple of the Sea. ** 250 endurance, Parry Skill +5, 25 Clairvoyance. * Trophy of the Careful Combatant - Reward for completing all Sarith, City of Tides mercenary, partisan and group tasks. ** 250 Mana, Offensive Skill +5, 20 Spell Damage. * Trophy of the Retaliator - Reward for completing all mercenary, partisans and group missions in the Beasts' Domain. ** Attack Cap 20, Riposte Skill +5, Heal Amount 20. * Trophy of the Skirmisher - Reward for completing all Argath, Bastion of Ildaera mercenary, partisan and group tasks. ** 35 AC, Dodge Skill +5. Tier 1 raid * Empowered Trophy of Hardened Steel - From Illdaera's Vengeance in Argath, Bastion of Ildaera. ** Grants access to the benefit "Trophy of Hardened Steel": 250 Hit Points, 50 AC, 20 Heroic Strength. Tier 2 raids * Empowered Trophy of Icy Shielding - From The Defeat of Prexus in Sarith, City of Tides. ** Grants access to the benefit "Trophy of Icy Shielding": Cold Resist Cap 5, Mitigate 1% spell damage (up to 500 points). * Empowered Trophy of War and Flame - From The Herald of Oratory in Valley of Lunanyn. ** Grants access to the benefit "Trophy of War and Flame": Fire Resist Cap 5, Attack Cap 25. Tier 3 raids * Empowered Trophy of the Coral Ophidian - From Time and Tides in Rubak Oseka, Temple of the Sea. ** +25 Swimming, +20 Heroic Agility. * Empowered Trophy of the Ravenous Beast - From The King of the Beasts in Beasts' Domain. ** Grants access to the benefit "Trophy of the Ravenous Beast": 2% Increase in Weapon Haste, Incoming spells can do up to 5% more damage (this means guild members opted-in take more damage from enemy spells). * Empowered Trophy of Resplendent Purity - From Two Sides of the Stone in The Resplendent Temple. ** +35 Corruption Resist, +20 Heroic Charisma. Tier 4 raids * Empowered Trophy of Devout Worship - From Unearthing Alra in Pillars of Alra. ** 1% Chance to Twincast/Twinheal + 15 Heroic Wisdom/Intelligence. * Empowered Trophy of the Flowing Wind - From The Cacophony of Power in Windsong Sanctuary. ** +2 End Regen, +10 HP/Mana Regen Cap, +10 Heroic Stamina. * Empowered Trophy of Order and Law - From The Order of Three in Erillion, the City of Bronze. ** 250 Mana, Poison and Disease Resist Cap 5, Heroic Dexterity 20. * Empowered Trophy of Alsa Thel - From The Triune God in Sepulcher of Order. ** +5 MR Cap, 1% Chance to Resist Detrimental Spells. Category:EverQuest Category:Items